Conflicted Love
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Things were going good for Ichigo. A good job and a good boyfriend. Then his life takes a turn when he meets a mysterious guy at a bar. Just who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**~ BLEACH**

Birds chirped and sang as sunlight shined in through the window of an apartment, getting a groan from under the blankets. "Damn sun." groaned the person. Pulling the blankets away reviled a twenty-two year old with spikey orange hair that hung in his eyes a bit and went down his neck a bit, tan skin and had fiery brown eyes. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki, and he had what people would call an okay life. He had a good paying job working as a cashier in a store called 'Urahara shop', it's pay was enough to meet ends meet, and he also had a good boyfriend.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as his thoughts went to his boyfriend. Renji Abarai was the same age as Ichigo and had long red hair he kept up in a ponytail with black tattoos all over his body. Renji worked as a kendo instructer's assistent, he made more then Ichigo. Still, Renji was a good guy, he always helped Ichigo if he needed it and was always there for him. Though they did get into fights where they'd fight with kendo swords to see who was right, Ichigo always beat him.

Getting out of bed, Ichigo streached and headed to his closet. Urahara had given him the weekend off and the man was intending to have fun. Before he could get dressed, there was a knock at his door. Ichigo left his room and went to the door and opened it. It was Renji, wearing a green T-shirt and jeans.

A smile then came to the red head's face. "Now this is something I like to see." said Renji. Ichigo rolled his eyes, he was only wearing his pajama bottoms, no shirt and his hair was still a mess. The orange haired man then leaned over and kissed Renji. "What brings you by?" asked Ichigo.

"You told me yesterday that you have the weekend off so I was wondering if tonight you wanted to go clubing at last." said Renji. Ichigo then remembered, because he needed the money, Ichigo hadn't been able to hang out with his friends or Renji's. Ichigo had two friends; Chad and Grimmjow, plus his older twin brother; Hichigo 'Shiro' Kurosaki. Renji had three friends; Rukia Kuchiki, Tosjiro Hitsugaya, and Hisagi Shuuhei. "Ya, I'll come along, plus it'll be great to see Shiro again, I haven't really seen him since he hardly comes to the shop." said Ichigo.

"Ya, he'll be glad to see you." said Renji. Renji then entered the apartment and closed the door to kiss Ichigo. "Wanna go back to your bed?" asked Renji. Ichigo sighed and swatted Renji's head. "I told you, no sex till I recover, I'm still fuckin sore since you refused to use any kind of lube." snapped Ichigo.

"I said I was sorry, I couldn't wait any longer...uh, when we do go clubing, don't tell your brother, guy will seriously kill me, you know he will." said Renji. "Ya, Shiro CAN get violent, but it's his job since he's older, don't blame him." said Ichigo. "Oh, don't blame the guy who could seriously murder me, and who happens to be the leader of the most deadly gang to ever roam this city, ya, I WON'T blame him." said Renji sarcasticly. "Really Renji, you never gave Shiro a chance, can you at least be nice to him tonight?" asked Ichigo. "Uh, fine, but if he and Grimm go into one of their gang things, the gloves are off." said Renji. 'Like you could beat Hichigo.' thought Ichigo.

"But, for you, I'll be nice." said Renji. Ichigo smiled and kissed him again. "Thanks Renji." said Ichigo. The man nodded when there was a beep. "Shit, I'm going to be late, be ready at eight." said Renji.

"Alright." said Ichigo. Renji gave a quick kiss and ran to the door but tripped and hit it. "Renji, I told you not to run since you always trip." sighed Ichigo. "Oh shut up." groaned Renji. He got up and left.

Ichigo sighed but smiled. Renji really could be a goof ball. Rubbing his neck, Ichigo left to take a shower and find something to wear for tonight. What he didn't know was that tonight, eerything changes.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo tugged on his shirt and looked into the mirror. Renji would be arriving soon so he was getting ready. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a white skull face on it and his normal dark jeans. He shrugged and left the bedroom. Just as he came into his living room, there was a knock at the door.

Ichigo opened it and was kissed hard. "Renji." warned Ichigo. "Sorry, got carried away." laughed Renji. The orange haired man sighed and followed his boyfriend out. "Where are the others?" asked Ichigo.

"They're all at the club now, so we have to book it." said Renji. Ichigo nodded and eyed Renji's outfit. The red head was wearing a T-shirt that was black on top and white on the bottom, dark jeans but not as dark as Ichigo's, and a maroon jacket. They got into Renji's car and sped off. "So what club are we going to?" asked Ichigo.

"It's this new one that opened last month, it's called, 'Los Noches'." said Renji. "'The night'?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, Toshiro found it last week and we all planned to go tonight." said Renji. Ichigo nodded and Renji pulled over. They walked up to the entrance where two bouncers were, both creepy to Ichigo.

One had black hair that stuck up into spikes and had an eyepatch, the other was bald minus the black ponytail in the back. The orange haired man looked away and followed his boyfriend inside. The place was dimly lit, loud, and lots of live music. People in the club were dancing, sitting at booths and at the bar, some were drunk and making out, well, minus _ONE_ table. "HEY, if your going to do that, get a damn room!" shouted the bar tender.

Ichigo shook his head and Renji tried not to laugh. "Ya, this place is going to be fun." said Renji. Before Ichigo could talk, Renji left for the crowd in front of the stage. The orange head shook his head and sat at the bar, ordering a red death. Just as he was about to have it, he was wrapped in someone's arms.

"So ya finally come out?" asked the person. Ichigo laughed and looked to his older twin brother; Hichigo 'Shiro' Kurosaki. He lived up to his nickname, he looks like Ichigo, but was an albino with black eyes and golden pupils. He was wearing a white T-shirt with a weird looking mask on it. "Ya, Urahara finally gave me some time off." said Ichigo.

Shiro smirked and sat down. "I'm glad, I haven't seen ya in months, actually, since we graduated college and I had to move out of our apartment." said Shiro. Ichigo nodded, up till that day, he was never apart from Shiro. Since birth, they'e shared the same crib, same room, then they shared the same bed and the same classes, they hung out after school with friends, in college, roommates and still shared a single bed. Finally, they shared the same apartment for a year before Shiro landed a job but it was too far away and he had to move out.

Ichigo sighed as Shiro patted his shoulder. "I really missed you, we've never been apart, so, it was a big change and I'm still not used to it." admitted Ichigo. "Actually, that's the main reason I was hopin ya'd come out with us tonight." said Shiro. Ichigo looked at him to see a big smirk. "Ma boss transformed meh to tha general buildin." said Shiro.

"That's great, you got a promotion." said Ichigo. "Yep, but the best part is the place is here, I'm movin back here." said Shiro. The orange haired man blinked and grinned. "Seriously?!" demanded Ichigo. "Yep, so, if it's alright with ya, could I move back in?" asked Shiro.

"Hell yes, you may have moved out, but it's still _OUR_ apartment." said Ichigo. The albino smiled and chuckled. "Good, it'll be nice ta live tagether again, no more cold nights." said Shiro. "Your old place was cold?" asked Ichigo. "Nope, I was cold since I had no extra body heat." laughed Shiro.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and offered Shiro some of his drink, which he gladly took. "Where's Chad and Grimm?" asked Ichigo. "Grimm-kitty challenged Chad to a drinkin contest, Chad had so much he's passed out at a booth, Grimmjow is drunk on gettin fucked by everythin on two legs, if he wanted, four as well." said Shiro. Ichigo laughed and Shiro gave back the drink. The younger twin drank some and the twins went back to catching up.

"By tha way, how is pineapple head treatin ya, if he's done anythin, I wanna know." said Shiro. "He hasn't done anything, it's alright." said Ichigo. He went to take another sip but caught Shiro giving him the 'I-know-there's-more-so-spill-or-I'll-make-you' look. "Well, first time we did it, he got inpatient." confessed Ichigo. "What do ya mean?" asked Shiro.

"He didn't use any kind of lube so it hurt, I'm still sore." said Ichigo. Shiro then looked out to the crowd. "Berry-nii, where is he anyway?" asked Shiro, grinning but also looked annoyed. Ichigo flinched, it was Shiro's notorious 'I'm-gonna-murder-you-and-hide-the-body-where-no-o ne-will-ever-find-it' look. "Shiro, don't, Renji already promised to behave, can't you?" asked Ichigo.

"Tsk, fine, but I WILL get him." snarled Shiro. Ichigo offered Shiro more of the drink and he took it. Shiro then got up and patted Ichigo's head. "Thanks for sharin ya drink, now I gotta go find Grimm-kitty before he dies of sex overload." said Shiro. Ichigo chuckled and waved as his brother left.

Ichigo let out a sigh, now he was alone, and a bit upset. 'Renji just ditched me when I came in, where is he?' thought Ichigo. He only sighed and finished his drink and got up. Might as well walk around.

_**A/N: Well, heres the second chapter. Hope u liked it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo laughed hard as Chad and Grimmjow kept rolling around on the ground. "Dammit, Grimm-kitty, Chad, ya both to drunk for this shit!" spat Shiro. Ichigo stopped laughing enough to help his twin break the two apart. "I'm gonna sober Chad up, you got Grimm?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, by the way, if you suddenly hear a whistle blowing, it's meh blowing ma rape whistle." said Shiro.

Ichigo laughed and Shiro smirked. The orange haired man then pulled Chad to the bar and got him some water. After ten minutes, Chad was more aware of what was going on. "Ichigo if I ever get pulled into a drinking contest with Grimmjow, just smack me." said Chad. Ichigo patted Chad's back and sat down.

"Hey, where's Renji?" asked Chad. "I don't know, he headed for the stage last I saw him." said Ichigo. "Wait he ditched you?" asked Chad. Ichigo nodded when he heard a whistle. "Oh shit, he really wasn't kidding!" yelled Ichigo. Chad was confoused and watched Ichigo run off and followed.

It took fifteen minutes to get Grimmjow off Shiro and to get his pants back on. The albino twin was panting as Chad forced water down the drunken man's throat. "Damn that bastard." sighed Shiro. "I actually thought you were joking with the rape whistle." said Ichigo. "Nope when it comes ta a sex obsessed, drunken Grimmjow, he'll do _**anythin **_for sex." said Shiro.

Ichigo nodded and Shiro got Chad to help him take Grimmjow outside. "Oh, there you are Ichigo." said a voice. Ichigo looked to see a man with short black hair with a 69 tattoo on his left cheek. "Hey Hisagi, have you seen Renji?" asked Ichigo. "Not since he and Rukia were at the front of the stage dancing with the crowd, ask Toshiro, maybe he saw them." said Hisagi.

The man thanked him and walked on to look for Toshiro. He found him talking to a girl with black hair in a covered bun. "Hey Toshiro, who's this?" asked Ichigo. "Oh, my girlfriend, Momo, we just started dating last week." said Toshiro. Momo smiled and excussed herself to get Toshiro and herself some drinks.

"You need something?" asked Toshiro. "Ya did you see where Renji went?" asked Ichigo. The smaller man had a sad look, confusing Ichigo. "What is it?" asked Ichigo. "Renji got drunk, I mean, passed-out drunk, so Rukia and I took him to her car and she drove him home, he didn't stay with you?' asked Toshiro.

"No he didn't thanks for letting me know." said Ichigo. "No problem." said Toshiro. Ichigo sat back at the bar and ordered another red death. He was sad that he never got to spend time with him, but then they WERE here to hang out with friends. 'Wait, when WAS the last time we went on a date?' thoguht Ichigo.

There was date had been when they first did it, after that, they got really busy. 'Maybe Renji will want to go out tomorrow.' thought Ichigo. It was now 11:00 so Ichigo decided to head home. He got up and smacked into someone. He pulled back to see a man with black hair and a white eyepatch.

"Tha fu'k you h't mah fer?" slurred the man. 'Great, a drunk.' thought Ichigo. He pulled Ichigo close and he winced at the foul breath. "I h'te peoples fer tha h'tt'n." slurred the man. He shoved Ichigo who landed in a booth on someones lap who caught him.

The drunk came closer but then got some liquid splashed in his face. "Back tha fuck off Nnoitra." said the man who caught Ichigo. The drunk blinked but yawned before swaying away. Ichigo sighed, thankful he was gone. "Are ya okay?" asked the man.

Ichigo looked to see the man had short silver hair that looked naturally cut pale skin, and crecent slit eyes. He couldn't help but blush lightly, this man was quite hot. "Uh, ya, thanks for your help." said Ichigo. "No problem, say, what's ya name?" asked the man. "It's Ichigo Kurosaki, what about you?" asked Ichigo.

"Gin Ichimaru." said the man. Ichigo nodded but then blushed when he realized he was still on the man's lap. "Uh, sorry." said Ichigo, moving to sit in the booth. "Don't be, I'm glad ya landed on meh ya could of really gotten hurt." said Gin. The man nodded when a thought hit.

"So you know him?" asked Ichigo. "Everyone does, he tha local drunk in town." said Gin. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh and this made Gin smile. "Ya have a cute laugh." said Gin. Ichigo blushed and Gin snickered.

"Ya really are cute." said Gin. "Uh thanks, but I have a boyfriend." said Ichigo. "Oh, then is he here?" asked Gin. "No, he was taken home, he passed out." said Ichigo. Gin nodded and Ichigo started to leave.

"I gotta head home." said Ichigo. "Do ya have a ride?" asked Gin. Ichigo paused, Renji had been his ride and he was gone, plus he still had the car keys. "No I'll need to take the bus then." groaned Ichigo. "No need, I can drive ya if ya want." said Gin.

The orange haired looked at him and sighed. "You don't mind?" asked Ichigo. "Nope, let meh finsih ma drink and we can go." said Gin. He took one last sip and got up. Ichigo followed the older man and saw a silver corvet.

"Wow nice car." said Ichigo. "Thanks, where do ya live?" asked Gin. "The apartment building on Vizard ST." said Ichigo. They got in and drove off. The ride was quiet and Ichigo couldn't help but study Gin.

He was handsome and the clothes he wore made him look hot. He wore black dress pants, a purple dress shirt and a darker purple stylist jacket. Ichigo looked away, what was he thinking, he had a boyfriend for Kami's sake! They soon arrived and Gin pulled over. "Here we are, hope ta see ya around, Strawberry." purred Gin.

"Uh, ya, see you around." said Ichigo. He shut the door and watched Gin drive off. He headed upstairs and shut the door to his apartment. "Holy shit, he really is hot." whispered Ichigo. Then, realization hit.

'He fuckin called me 'Strawberry' and I didn't do anything to correct him.' thought Ichigo. He groaned, he didn't even let Renji call him that. He took off his shirt and headed for bed. 'What's wrong with me?' thought Ichigo.

_**A/N: Another chapter done. So now ichigo and Gin meet. What is going to happen now that Ichigo starting to feel the heat for another? Stay tuned to find out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**~ BLEACH**

"Hey, Ichigo, wake up...WAKE UP, BAKA!" yelled a voice. Suddenly, Ichigo was smacked and he jolted awake. He was laying on his couch and looking over him was an irritated Shiro. "Bout damn time, ya lucky I still have ma key." said Shiro. Ichigo rubbed his head, trying to remember.

Oh right, he had gone to a bar last night, got dittched by his boyfriend who went home drunk, and met someone named Gin. Then he saw some boxes on his coffee table and remembered. Shiro was moving back in. "Sorry, Shi-nii, I meant to help you with your boxes." said Ichigo. His older twin laughed and stroked Ichigo's hair. "Don't worry, tha boxes are in ma car, get dressed and ya can help meh." said Shiro.

Ichigo nodded and quickly ran to his room. He put on a light purple shirt that read 'It's impossible to become obediant', and jeans and ran out to help Shiro. After ten minutes, all the boxes were in and Ichigo was cooking breakfast. "Damn I don't have much stuff but movin still wore meh out." sighed Shiro. "Maybe because the elevator is broken and we had to climb three flights of stairs, up and down, six times." said Ichigo.

"That's it." said Shiro, making his twin snicker. Ichigo fixed them some plates and Shiro sat at the table to eat. "Holy shit, I missed ya cookin." said Shiro. The younger twin rolled his eyes and started eatting. "So are you moving into the spare room?" asked Ichigo.

Shiro, mouth full, shook his head. "Nope, we're still sharin a room, I'll take tha extra bed in tha room, but tonight I may sleep in ya bed, need more damn heat." said Shiro. Ichigo rolled his eyes and swatted Shiro on the head. "If Rukia heard about this, she'd sqeal 'TWINCEST' and go on about yaoi and shit." sighed Ichigo. "Thought she did tha with you and pineapplehead." said Shiro.

"Yep, but she never got to say it to twins." said Ichigo. "Damn bitch." sighed Shiro. Breakfast was soon over and Ichigo helped Shiro unpack his stuff. "By tha way, what happened after I left, you and Renji french or what?" asked Shiro. "No, he got drunk and went home, I never got to spend time with him yesterday night." said Ichigo.

"That asshole well, did anything happen or did ya drink?" asked Shiro. "I DID drink, but I ran into a guy named Nnoitra." said Ichigo. "Ah tha local town drunk." said Shiro. "Anyway, he hit me back into a booth where I landed on someone and that same person got Nnoitra to back off." said Ichigo. "Ya know tha guy?" asked Shiro.

"No, he said his name was Gin Ichimaru, he was actually hot." said Ichigo. "Oh really...wait, Gin Ichimaru?" asked Shiro. Ichigo nodded and Shiro grabbed the newspaper from the table. "Here's his name he wrote this article on tha new bar we went to." said Shiro. Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see a picture of the bar and like Shiro said, the article WAS written by Gin Ichimaru!

"Nice, ya met a reporter for tha Seireitai times." said Shiro. Ichigo nodded and got hit in the head lightly by the newspaper. "So, what happened when ya met him?" asked Shiro. "Well, when he found out I head no ride home, he offered me one, so I took it and..." Ichigo stopped to blush. "What?" asked Shiro.

"He kinda called me 'Strawberry'." said Ichigo. "Seriously, no one and I mean NO ONE calls ya that did ya correct him?" asked Shiro. "Well, no, god what is wrong with me?!" demanded Ichigo. "Nothing, ya were probably upset Renji ditched ya, so ya mind distracted ya by payin attention to Gin." said Shiro. Ichigo nodded, maybe that was the reason.

Shiro left for the living room and Ichigo remembered, he wanted to talk to Renji. He picked up the phone and called his boyfriend. "_**Hello?**_" asked Renji's groggy voice. "Hey, how you feeling?" asked Ichigo. "_**Better, so what's up?**_" asked Renji.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out today." said Ichigo. "_**I wish, but I can't, I have classes to teach since the kendo teacher is sick.**_" said Renji. "Oh, alright." said Ichigo. "_**We'll try tomorrow okay?**_" asked Renji. "Okay bye Ren." said Ichigo. Renji bid farewell and hung up.

The orange haired man put the phone back and went into the living room. "Hey, why the long face, Mr. Ed?" asked Shiro. Ichigo sighed and sat down. "I wanted to go out with Renji today but he has classes...by the way, no more Mr. Ed for you." said Ichigo. "Wha- I like Mr. Ed!" yelled Shiro.

Ichigo rolled his eyes with a smile and Shiro rubbed his arm. "Nah, Renji is a dick, I told ya back in collage freshman year, but nooo, ya were all '_but I love him, he's the right one_'." said Shiro. The younger twin then punched Shiro's arm. "Shut up." laughed Ichigo. Shiro rubbed his arm and he smiled.

"Good, ya happy now." said Shiro. Ichigo only smiled, Shiro knew how to cheer him up, plus he refused to have his younger brother be depressed. _'Whenever ya cry or get depressed, it rains, so don't be sad, I hate the rain, Ichi-nii.'_ Shiro had told him that when they were both eight, after their mother died, it rained for days and Ichigo still cried during those days. After Shiro cheered him up, it had stopped.

"So, got any plans with Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, we're gonna go see that new horror movie where these couples go into a hotel and they get locked in with a chainsaw murder." said Shiro. "Nice." commented Ichigo. "What about ya, wanna join?" asked Shiro. "Nah, I'll stay here, it'll be alright." said Ichigo.

Shiro sighed and patted him back. "Fine, but next time me and Grimm go to the movies, you are joining us." said Shiro. "Deal." said Ichigo. So, the twins went back to watching T.V., making crud remarks at every gooey, lovey-dovey part.

_**A/N: And done. Nice we got to see a nice brotherly moment between the Kurosaki twins. Now we know a bit more about Gin, what will the next chapter hold. Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo scrubbed at the dishes as he listened to his radio blaring. Shiro had left with Grimmjow half an hour ago and so he was alone and cleaning up the mess they made in the kitchen. So he doesn't get pulled into the 'popcorn/soda trap', Shiro ate here and is smuggling in his own soda, A.K.A. beer. The orange haired man sighed as he put the dish on the drying rack. 'Maybe I should of joined Shiro.' thought Ichigo.

He finished the dishes and went to make his own dinner, he was craving curry. He looked through his cabinets and found he didn't have the stuff to make curry, hell, he was almost out of food, he had no milk. Plus, now that he thinks of it, no laundry or dish detergent. "Shit, now I have to take the damn bus to the store then walk home." grumbled Ichigo. He grabbed a jacket, his key and wallet and left the apartment.

He ran across the street just as the bus was getting ready to leave. He sat down and stared out the window as the bus rolled on. He hated the bus, it was always full of perverts and drug users. "Hey, you looking for a good time?" asked a voice. Ichigo went to hit the guy but paused.

"Kisuke, what the hell?!" demanded Ichigo. The man had short blonde hair, stubbles and wore a white and green stripped hat, he was also dressed in some black garbs and a dark green jacket. "Nah, just poking some fun at one of my favorite god children." laughed Urahara. "Shiro and I are your _only_ god children." said Ichigo. "True." said Urahara.

Then, something hit Ichigo and he looked at his godfather. "Say, why ARE you on the bus?" asked Ichigo. "Oh, heading over to my shop where I have a spare room, Yoruichi kicked me out for making fun of our daughter." sighed Urahara. "Well, Ririn DOES hate to be teased and made fun of, though she _stll_ loves to do it to others." said Ichigo. Urahara nodded and Ichigo looked at him.

"She truly is your daughter." said Ichigo. "Oh, I know, just as I know she's Yoruichi's daughter as well, with the way she hits people." chuckled Urahara. Ichigo rolled his eyes as Urahara removed his hat. "So, how is Shiro doing?" asked Urahara. "He got promoted to the general building here so he moved back in." said Ichigo.

"That's excellent, but he is still in the gang business?" asked Urahara. "I don't know, he only hangs with Grimm but that's because they've been friends for years." said Ichigo The man's godfather nodded when the bus stopped in the shopping district. They both got off and bid farewell to eachother. 'Kisuke needs to stop with the shit, he should know by now Yoruichi _always_ beats him.' thought Ichigo.

He entered the grocery store and took a cart and started for the cleaning products. He got the detergent he needed and headed towards the food. It didn't take long to get it all and he just needed to get a bag of rice. Just as he got to the rice, arms went around his waist, making him jump and freak a bit. He looked down to see pale hands.

'Wait, I know this skin tone.' thought Ichigo. "Looks like we meet again, Berry-chan." purred the familiar voice. Ichigo then recognized the man. "G-Gin?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, tha one and only." chuckled Gin.

He let the younger man go and he looked at the older one. "Why the hell did you grab me?" asked Ichigo. "Well, I saw ya and thought I'd surprise ya." said Gin. Surprised, oh no, more like scare shit-less! "So, what brings ya ta tha store?" asked Gin.

"Shopping for food and stuff." said Ichigo. Gin hummed and watched Ichigo grab a bag of rice and put it in his cart. "Ya here alone or is ya boy toy here?" asked Gin. "No, he was busy today, it's just me here." said Ichigo. "Oh, then do ya want another ride?" asked Gin.

"No, I can just walk." said Ichigo. "Ya'll catch a cold then, it's rainin." said Gin. "What, the weather reprot said no rain till Tuesday." said Ichigo. "Hey, don't blame meh, I can't control tha weather." said Gin, holding his hands up. Ichigo couldn't help but smirk at that and it made Gin smile.

"So, do ya really wanna get sick, or do ya want a ride, ya choice." said Gin. "Alright, if it's not too much trouble." said Ichigo. "Oh, Ichi Ichi Ichi." sighed Gin, shaking his head slightly. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, holding him close. Ichigo blushed at this.

"Ya ain't trouble ta meh, so just relax, nya?" asked Gin. Ichigo nodded and pushed his cart to the check out line. He purchased it and Gin helped carry them to his car. To Ichigo's dismay, Gin was right, it WAS raining, and hard. "Damn faulty reports." said Ichigo.

"Ya can sometimes predict the weather, but it is also unpredictable." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and slide into the passanger seat. Gin got into the driver's seat and pulled out. "Thanks again for your help." said Ichigo. "No problem, Berry-chan, I'm happy ta help ya out." said Gin.

Ichigo nodded but then his eyes narrowed. "Baka, that's not my name." said Ichigo. "But ya let meh call ya Strawberry before." complained Gin. "I-I was gonna correct you but you had left." stumbled Ichigo. Gin snorted and Ichigo knew the older man didn't believe him.

They soon got to the apartment building and Ichigo went to get out but Gin stopped him. "Let meh help ya bring em in, that way ya don't have ta make a second trip." said Gin. "Uh, alright, thanks." said Ichigo. Gin smiled and got out after Ichigo. They each grabbed two bags and ran into the building.

"We'll have to climb three flights of stairs, the elevator is busted." said Ichigo. "No problem." said Gin. The two walked up and came to Ichigo's door; 315. The orange haired man unlocked the door and they put the groceries on the kitchen table and Gin decided to help Ichigo put it away. "Um, thanks for all the help, would you like some tea?" asked Ichigo.

"If it's not any trouble ta ya, Ichi-berry." said Gin. Ichigo groaned but held his tongue. The silver haired man waited in the living room while Ichigo brewed the tea. Soon, the two were drinking it at the table when Ichigo spoke up. "I wanna thank you properly for helping me out, though I don't know what to do for you in return." said Ichigo.

Gin was silent but a small smile came to his face. "I know how ya can thank meh." said Gin. "Uh how?" asked Ichigo. Gin put his cup down and rested his head on his hand. "Tomorrow night, how about ya and meh go out for dinner." said Gin. Ichigo choked on his tea but mangaed to keep it down.

"Uh, di-dinner?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, ya and meh, we can eat out at this sushi place I know, we can get ta know eachother better and become better aquanted." said Gin. Ichigo thought for a moment, well, it wasn't a date, just a dinner to get to know eachother better. Though from the smirk, the man had a feeling Gin was planning something. 'Eh, might be my imagination, he always smiles.' thought Ichigo.

"Alright what time?" asked Ichigo. "How 'bout eight, sound good?" asked Gin. Ichigo nodded and Gin got up and gave the younger man his cup. "Well, I best be off, see ya tomorrow night at eight." said Gin. Ichigo waved to him and Gin saw himself out.

The man then cleaned the cups, and decided to have a sandwich instead. He was now too tired to cook. He went to his and Shiro's room when he frozed and smacked his face. 'I forgot I had promised to go out with Renji tomorrow, oh well, he'll probably be busy too.' thought Ichigo. With that, he changed and went to bed.

_**A/N: Well, things are moving along now. Ichigo and Gin now are hanging out tomorrow, but is Gin REALLY plaining something. Who knows. Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**~ BLEACH**

"So, are ya really gonna go?" asked Shiro. "For the fifth time, yes, besides, it's only a dinner to get to know him better." said Ichigo. "That's what a date is, Ichi-nii." said Shiro. "No, Gin only wants us to become better friends." said Ichigo. "Alright." said Shiro. Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat next to Shiro on the couch.

It was morning and Ichigo has already told Shiro about his dinner tonight with Gin. "Ya know, ya should date Gin, forget that prick; Renji." said Shiro. "No, I love Renji." said Ichigo. Shiro only sighed and laid back. Just then, the phone rang.

Ichigo got up and picked it up. "Hello?" asked Ichigo. "_**Ichigo, it's me.**_" said the person on the other line. "Renji, what's up?" asked Ichigo. "_**Just calling to ask if you wanted to go out tonight.**_" said Renji.

The orange haired man was about to say yes but stopped. "Can't, I have plans to have dinner with...uh, Shiro and then we're heading out for the movies." lied Ichigo. He almost reviled his plans with Gin. "_**Oh, okay.**_" said Renji. "But we can go out for lunch." said Ichigo.

"_**That sounds good I'll see you at noon.**_" said Renji. They hung up and Ichigo sighed. "So, we're havin dinner and going to see a movie?" asked Shiro. "Shut up, you know how Renji gets when I hang out with new people, just please cover for me if Renji comes by." said Ichigo. "Hm, what's in it for meh?" asked Shiro.

"What do you want?" asked Ichigo. Shiro smirked and patted his brother's back. "I'm kiddin, of course I got your back." laughed Shiro. Ichigo was glad and Shiro went back to watching T.V. With a shrug the younger twin went to his room and started looking through his clothes.

He wanted to pick out his clothes for tonight. He found a good outfit and sat down on his bed. Now he was waiting for his lunch date with Renji.

**~ BLEACH**

"No, I'm serious, the guy was so retarded that he was holding the sword backwards." laughed Renji. Ichigo nodded as he bit into his burger. He and Renji were having their lunch date at a burger shop that Renji liked. That was the thing, everytime it was Renji's turn to pay, they went to a cheap resturant. Though when Ichigo paid, it was somewhere a bit more expensive.

"Wow, that's weird." said Ichigo. "I know, then this happened..." said Renji. Ichigo droaned him out as he sipped his soda. He hardly got to talk unless it was to make a comment on what Renji said. The date was fine, it was still enjoyable for the man since he was with his boyfriend. 'Though I still ahte lying to him.' thought Ichigo.

Soon, Renji finished his story and they left. "Okay, I'm heading off, see you later." said Renji. Ichigo nodded and Renji kissed him happily. They walked away and Ichigo started for home. Now to hang out with Shiro and get ready for eight.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo dried his hair as he entered the bedroom. Shiro had gone out to hang with Grimmjow to make it look like they were out. Now dried, Ichigo went to get dressed. He put on a black T-shirt with a white crecent moon on the bottom left and jeans. He walked out and sat in the living room to watch T.V. for a bit.

It was seven forty-five when their was a knock. Ichigo opened the door to see Gin and he blushed lightly. Gin was wearing jeans, and a white T-shirt with a thin black cloth vest. He looked totally hot. "Ya ready?" asked Gin.

"Ya, let's go." said Ichigo, closing the door. They left the building and got in the older man's car. "I like how ya look, it's cute." said Gin. "Thanks I like your outfit too, it suits you." said Ichigo. Gin smiled at that and they drove off.

The resturant was uptown and they took their seats at a booth. They sat across eachother and got menus. They ordered and Gin smiled. "Nice, right?" asked Gin. "Ya, I heard it was nice from Rukia when she came here." said Ichigo.

"Hm, friend of yours?" asked Gin. "Of Renji's." said Ichigo. Gin smiled and Ichigo felt comfortable. "So, your a reporter?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, I go around and see what kind of scoop I can get." said Renji.

"What kind of stories do you go after?" asked Ichigo. "Any kind really, what about ya, what do ya do, Ichi-berry?" asked Gin. "I'm a cashier at my godfather's store." said Ichigo. "Hm, see any action then, there are robbers about." said Gin. "No no one wants to rob my godfather, he may be weird, but he's a great fighter." said Ichigo.

Gin laughed a bit and Ichigo smiled. 'This really is nice.' thought Ichigo. Their sushi soon arrived and they started eatting. Ichigo's face started heating up and he shot a glare at Gin. The older man was moving his footup and down his leg.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Ichigo in a low voice. "Hm, what, I think it's cute when ya blush." said Gin. His foot then went higher and Ichigo jumped. "Please stop." said Ichigo. Gin did and went back to eatting.

This surprised Ichigo, whenever he told Renji to stop, he didn't, he just continued. The dinner continued with them eatting and talking, laughing occationally. Ichigo couldn't help but smile, he was having a blast. Gin paid after a small arguement from Ichigo to pay at least half. They got into the car and drove off.

"That was fun, Gin." said Ichigo. "Oh, I'm glad ya liked our date." said Gin. Ichigo paused at this and eyed him. "Date, this wasn't a date." said Ichigo. "We went out to become better aquanted, that's what a date is, isn't it?" asked Gin.

Ichigo's mouth hung open and he glared. "You tricked me into going on a date with you!" yelled Ichigo. "Ya, but we still had fun." said Gin. The younger man couldn't deny it, it was fun. "Well, actually to be honest this was the best date I've ever been on." confessed Ichigo.

"Hm what 'bout with ya boy toy?" asked Gin. "When we go out he does all the talking about his own life, when it's his turn to pay, we usually go to cheap places, plus when we did it for the first time, it was painful since he didn't prepare me and he was done in five minutes." said Ichigo. He covered his mouth, why did he just blab all that out to Gin?! Gin was laughing hard. "So, he's a cheap date and he's cheap in bed?" asked Gin.

Ichigo laughed, he couldn't help it. "Y-ya." said Ichigo. "So, when it was painful, was it both physical AND emotional?" asked Gin. The man laughed again. "G-Gin, shut up, he's still my boyfriend." laughed Ichigo.

"Is he a good one though?" asked Gin. Ichigo opened his mouth but stopped. "Ya, I love him after all." said Ichigo. "Do ya, or are ya just lyin ta ya self to fake ya own happiness?" asked Gin. The chat ended there as Ichigo went into deep thought.

Renji WAS a good boyfriend, he is. 'He helps me out when I need it.' thought Ichigo. His mind said differently since whenever he gets pulled into a fight, Renji only cheers for him from the sidelines. Plus, when Ichigo need help with taking stuff upstairs to his apartment, Renji only walked next to him, not taking a single one. 'No, Renji is my boyfriend and I love him.' thought Ichigo.

They soon got to the apartment building where Gin got out after Ichigo. "Well, good night." said Ichigo. "Do I get a good night kiss?" asked Gin. Ichigo blushed and eyed him. "Wh-what?" asked Ichigo.

"Please, just a small one?" asked Gin. Ichigo didn't know and Gin was close to his face. "Just a small one." said Gin. Then, his lips were claimed in a soft soothing kiss. Ichigo moaned and closed his eyes, kissing back.

This made the older man purr and he started licking Ichigo's bottom lip. Ichigo opened his mouth, taking in Gin's tongue. The small kiss has now quickly esculated into what Shiro would call 'total frenching'. Ichigo's arms went around Gin's neck as Gin's hands went to his waist pinning him lightly to the car. The kiss was gentle, fiery, and passionte, something he never got from Renji.

'Holy shit he's a good kisser.' thought Ichigo. Soon both ran out of breath and pulled back. Ichigo was panting and Gin smiled. He then leaned over and kissed Ichigo's cheek. "Good night." said Gin huskily.

"N-night." said Ichigo. He went inside as Gin got into his car and drove away. He entered his apartment to see it was still empty. He slide down the door, blushing like crazy. He couldn't believe that so called 'small kiss' turned into a make-out session so fast.

He then touched his lips, he could still fell Gin's lips. He then shook his head. "No I'm dating Renji, I'm not supposed to go on dates with other guys or kiss them." said Ichigo. 'I love Renji and I'm dating him!' thought Ichigo. He said it over and over in his head but the more he said it, the less he believed it.

Ichigo stopped and put his face in his hands. 'When have I started to doubt my relationship with Renji?' thought Ichigo.

_**A/N: Gin and Ichigo have finally kissed! Whoo. But now, Ichi-chan is starting to doubt his relationship with Renji. What'll happen now that he's starting to get closer with Gin? Stay tuned and plaz review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**~ BLEACH**

It has now been two days since Ichigo and Gin's date and since the younger man last saw him. He was putting on his jacket with the hood up and looked outside. It was Tuesday and since he was so distracted with what was happening recently, he forgot it was going to rain today. Ichigo let out a sigh and ran out of the shop and came to the bus stop to see it leave. He cursed his luck and checked his Iphone for the next bus to curse again.

Thanks to the damn rain, the bus wouldn't come back for a good three hours. 'Great, walking in the rain now.' thought Ichigo. He walked away and as he did, his thoughts came back. Why hasn't Gin been around, did Ichigo do something to hurt him? The man then shook his head.

'Do I actually miss him, I do have a lot of fun with him, but, I'm with Renji.' thought Ichigo. But just like Sunday, he didn't believe it. 'Why am I doubting my relationship with Renji, we've been together for four years now.' thought Ichigo. He just didn't know anymore. He passed a newspaper stand and looked to see an article by Gin.

He picked it up and read it. It was a story on some serial killer that was recently found by the old railhouse. The story was really entertaining, even having a few jokes. 'No wonder he's a reporter.' thought Ichigo. He put it back and continued on.

'If Gin could write stories like that, I wonder if he ever wanted to be an author.' thought Ichigo. Well, next time they went out he would ask. He then stopped, was he actually thinking of going on another date with him?! 'God damn it, what's wrong with me?' thought Ichigo. He came to a crosswalk and waited for the light to change.

'Am I really falling for Gin?' thought Ichigo. He shook his head, it couldn't be true. But then, why was he missing the man so badly and why did he have more fun with Gin then with his own boyfriend? Plus he was also doubting his love for Renji. 'What is going on with me now?' thought Ichigo.

A car zoomed by, hitting a large pudding, sending it straight for Ichigo. Just as he thought he was going to get soaked more, an umbrella shielded him. He was confused and the umbrella was lifted up above him a bit. "Ya okay, Ichi-berry?" asked a familiar voice. Ichigo couldn't believe it, it was Gin!

"Gin, I haven't seen you for two days." said Ichigo. "Sorry, I had a story ta do, did ya read 'bout it?" asked Gin. "About the serial killer, ya I did, but, why are you out here?" asked Ichigo. Gin shifted a plastic bag so the younger man could see. "Buyin some hardware, got a light that's out, plus a loose knob on ma kitchen sink." said Gin.

Ichigo nodded and Gin moved the plastic bag so it was on his other wrist and moved his now free hand through the younger man's wet hair. "Ya soaked ta tha bone, come back ta ma place, I'll get ya dried plus ya can borrow an umbrella." said Gin. "Uh, thanks, but I don't want to intrude." said Ichigo. "It's fine, ya never trouble meh Ichi-berry." purred Gin. Ichigo was about to protest till a shiver ran through him.

"Ya comin with meh, I don't want ya ta get sick, that'll cause trouble for meh." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and followed Gin. "Don't worry, ma place is only two blocks away." said Gin. The man nodded and blushed when Gin slide an arm around his waist. He didn't protest though, how could he when Gin was so warm?

They came to an apartment building and Ichigo recognized it as one of the more luxury places. They took an elevator to the top floor where Gin opened his apartment door. Ichigo was shocked, this was no apartment, it was more like a fuckin penthouse. "Being a reporter sure got you rich." said Ichigo. "Thanks, but this wasn't bought by meh, it was given ta meh by ma former boss who died, left it for meh in his will." said Gin.

"Oh, who was your old boss?" asked Ichigo. "A nice man named Ukitake, and now ma new boss is a scumbag named Aizen." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and watched Gin go through a laundry basket to pull out some towels and what he believed were yukunas. "Go change inta this, I'll put ya clothes in the dryer." said Gin. Ichigo thanked him and went to change.

He got out of his soaked clothes and put on the yukuna, it was a bit loose. Ichigo tied it off and admired it's light blue tone, plus it was still warm. He picked up his wet clothes and left the room to find Gin in a light green yukuna. "Hand meh ya clothes." said Gin. Ichigo did and Gin put them in the dryer and turned it on.

"I already put some tea on tha table, want anythin ta eat?" asked Gin. "Uh, sure, thank you." said Ichigo. He sat on the couch to see the hot tea. Gin joined him with a small bowl of some shriveled fruit. "Dried persimmons, ever have one?" asked Gin.

"No, never did." said Ichigo. "They're ma favorite food." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and took one to bite into it. "I see why, it's good." said Ichigo. Gin chuckled before nibbling on one himself.

The younger man sipped some tea, it was a flavor he hasn't tried before. "What kind of tea is this?" asked Ichigo. "Herbal white flower and thyme, a good mix." said Gin. Ichigo agreed, it was really good. Gin wrapped an arm around Ichigo, and this made the younger man lean into him more.

"Gin, have you always wanted to be a reporter?" asked Ichigo. "Actually, I wanted ta be an author, but I didn't have the money ta get it published so I took a reportin job instead." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and Gin's hand tapped the yukuna he was wearing. "Ya know, tha's ma favorite yukuna." said Gin. The man was shocked and eyed Gin.

"Then, why am I wearing it?" asked Ichigo. "I wanted ta share ma favorites with ma favorite person." purred Gin. Ichigo blushed lightly and Gin leaned over and kissed him lightly. He pulled back and Ichigo sighed. "Gin, I can't, Renji..." started Ichigo.

"Ichigo, quit lying to ya self." said Gin. Ichigo was shocked and Gin stroked his cheek. "Ya lyin ta ya self, ya fakin ya own happiness so ya can keep Renji happy so just stop, ya need ta be with someone ya actually love, not fake it so they can be happy." said Gin. "I-I'm not, I really do love Renji." insisted Ichigo. "Then what 'bout us, ya said so ya self, ya had more fun with meh on our date then ya ever had with Renji, ya not happy, ya only lyin ta ya self." said Gin. Ichigo shook his head, it couldn't be true.

Gin then kissed his cheek lightly. "I hate seein ya fake it so much when it actually hurts ya, I'm here for ya Ichi." said Gin. Ichigo couldn't help but smile. "Ya, you always were here, ever since we met." said Ichigo. Gin smiled and kissed Ichigo again.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo entered his apartment and put the umbrella Gin gave him on the coat rack. "Where were ya?!" demanded Shiro. "Sorry, I was at Gin's place since I was soaked." said Ichigo. Shiro nodded and leaned back a bit. "So, ya two goin out now?" asked Shiro.

"No we're not, I'm with Renji, Shiro." said Ichigo. His older twin 'tsk'ed and got up. "Will ya quit it, ya don't really love him, ya only tellin ya self that so he doesn't whine and cry, so just stop fakin already." said Shiro. He then left for their room and Ichigo was shocked. He sat on the couch, hoping to get distracted by the T.V.

It didn't work and Ichigo laid his head back and sighed. 'What if what Shiro and Gin said is true, what if I'm just lying to myself?' thought Ichigo.

_**A/N: Wow, could Ichigo **_**REALLY**_** be lying to himself just to make Renji happy? Who knows? stay tuned and plz review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**~ BLEACH**

'Am I just lying to myself?' thought Ichigo. He was walking up the stairs back to his apartment after doing the laundry. For the past three days, his mind has been on a loop, he couldn't figure out if he was really just lying about his feelings for Renji. Ichigo sighed, plus, Gin was stuck at work again. The older man had given Ichigo his number just as he did the same.

He came to his door and opened it. "Fuck ya, this is great!" yelled Shiro. Ichigo jumped but saw his twin on the phone. 'Must be talking to Grimmjow.' thought Ichigo. "Look, don't worry 'bout the extra one, we'll find someone else to come along, okay, gotta go, Ichi's back." said Shiro.

He hung up and pulled his brother over so he landed on the couch, laundry luckily didn't fall over. "Ichi, ya never gonna believe it." said Shiro. "What?" asked Ichigo. "Tell me, what's the one concert we have been dying to see but couldn't since the tickets were all sold out?" asked Shiro. "That would be Three Days Grace." said Ichigo.

"Well, Grimm won a radio contest and won four tickets to the concert!" said Shiro. Ichigo's eyes were wide and he sat up. "You serious?" asked Ichigo. "Hell ya, we are goin to that concert!" yelled Shiro. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

He's a fan of Three Days Grace, but not as big of a fan as his twin. Seriously his twin has _all_ of their CDs. "Wait, you said four, who's getting the extra ticket?" asked Ichigo. "Nah, since Grimm chose me, and I chose you, you can pick who gets the last one." said Shiro. "Thanks." said Ichigo.

"Though you better hurry, the concert is tomorrow night." said Shiro. Ichigo nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll have someone picked out." said Ichigo. Shiro smiled and laughed again. "Bout damn time we get to see one of their concerts." said Shiro.

The younger twin only agreed and picked up the laundry basket. Still, who will Ichigo pick?

**~ BLEACH**

'Dammit, who can I bring?' thought Ichigo. It was close to noon as Ichigo stood behind the counter in Urahara's shop. The concert was tonight and he had no idea as to who to pick. 'Chad is away for the week, Rukia doesn't like Three Days Grace, Toshiro and Hisagi are stuck with work, maybe Renji...' thought Ichigo. As he thought of Renji, Gin came to mind and he blushed.

'Great, now everytime I think of Renji, Gin enters my head.' thought Ichigo. He was refilling the shelf behind him when he heard a snort. "What's up?" asked a voice. Ichigo looked to see it was Renji. "Hey, what bring you here?" asked Ichigo.

"It's my lunch break at the dojo, so I thought I'd come see you." flirted Renji. The orange haired man blushed lightly as his boyfriend leaned in. "Listen, you wanna go out tonight, I heard a new hot spring place opened up here." said Renji. "I wish, but I'm heading out with Shiro and Grimm." said Ichigo. "Again, Ichi, we hardly see eachother now." said Renji.

"I know, sorry." said Ichigo. "If you were then you'd cancel your plans with Hichigo." said Renji. "I can't, tonight we're doing something we have wanted to do for years." said Ichigo. "So what, he's more important than me, your own boyfriend?" asked Renji. "He's my twin, Renji." said Ichigo.

"Whatever, so, we're not hanging out tonight?" asked Renji. Ichigo nodded and the red head sighed. "Fine we'll go out another night." said Renji. The ticket came to mind but Ichigo kept his mouth shut as he left. 'Why didn't I tell him about the extra ticket, it was like I didn't want him to come along.' thought Ichigo.

He sighed and decided to clean the counter off. "Are ya okay?" asked a voice. The man looked over and to his shock, it was Gin. "What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo. "Aizen is makin meh go out and get him a sandwich." said Gin, holding up the wrapped up bundle.

Ichigo took it but snorted. "This is past it's expiration date." said Ichigo. "I didn't say I was givin him a fresh sandwich." said Gin. Ichigo rolled his eyes but decided to sell him the sandwich anyway. "So, tha was Renji?" asked Gin.

"Ya, that was Renji." sighed Ichigo. "Why was he so mad?" asked Gin. "He wanted me to go to a hot spring with him but I couldn't since I'm heading out with my twin brother and his friend." said Ichigo. "Ya have a twin?" asked Gin. "Ya his name is Hichigo, but we all just call him Shiro, he looks like me only he's albino with black eyes and golden pupils." said Ichigo.

"Hm, so he's an albino version of ya?" asked Gin. "Basicly." said Ichigo. The older man nodded and smiled. "Well then, see ya later, Ichi-berry." said Gin. Ichigo watched him head to the door and it hit him.

"Gin, hang on a sec." said Ichigo. Gin did and went back over. "What is it?" asked Gin. "What do you think of Three Days Grace?" asked Ichigo. "Oh, I love their music." said Gin happily.

Gin then looked at Ichigo with a turn of his head. "Why do ya ask?" asked Gin. "My brother's friend; Grimmjow, won some tickets to their concert tonight, we have an extra and I could pick who gets it, do you want to join us?" asked Ichigo. Gin then smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd be happy to." said Gin.

"Great, can you be at my apartment at 6:00, that's when we're leaving." said Ichigo. "I'll be there, see ya tonight, Ichigo." said Gin. He left and the man smiled happily. Gin was coming along, this was great! He then paused, why did he ask Gin and not Renji.

Ichigo only shrugged, he wouldn't think too much on it. How could he when he was going to see his favorite band live with Gin and Shiro?

_**A/N: Well things seem to be getting intresting. what is going to happen at the concert? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo was in his room getting dressed. He was wearing a black V-neck T-shirt with jeans and also wore black wristband with the words 'Three Days Grace' on it. He headed into the living room and checked the time. It was 5:45 and his brother was gone. He had gone to get Grimmjow since he was to call but didn't.

There was a knock and Ichigo knew it wasn't Shiro, he had his key on him. He smiled and opened the door to see Gin. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt with a black leather vest and wore black jeans. "Hiya, Berry-chan." cooed Gin. "Hey, your fifteen minutes early." said Ichigo.

"Ya, ya, so sue meh." said Gin. Ichigo laughed and Gin pulled him close. "Ya brother here too?" asked Gin. "No, he left to get Grimmjow, I think he almost forgot." laughed Ichigo. Gin nodded and lowered his head to kiss at Ichigo's neck.

"Gin." moaned Ichigo. The older man only hummed and continued to kiss the tan neck. There was then talking and Gin let him go to look at the door. At that moment, Shiro and Grimmjow entered. Both men paused before Shiro grinned.

"Ichi-nii, who's this?" asked Shiro. "This is Gin, I already told you about him." said Ichigo. "Right, well, I'm Hichigo but call meh Shiro, this here is Grimm-kitty." said Shiro. "Shut up, besides, I thought you'd ask Renji to come along." said Grimmjow. "No, he was being an ass." said Ichigo.

The albino twin looked at Gin to see he was still staring at Ichigo. Grimmjow smirked, he saw it too. "Well, let's go then." said Shiro. Ichigo went out with gin close behind. Grimmjow went to follow but Shiro stopped him.

"Did ya see that?" asked Shiro. "Hell ya, Foxy likes the Berry, so what?" asked Grimmjow. "I know for a damn fact my brother likes him to but he's still in denial and believes he loves Renji." said Shiro. "Doesn't he love Renji?" asked Grimmjow. "No, if he did, he wouldn't of gone on a date with Gin or have gone to his place, he even calls my brother Strawberry and he did nothing to correct him." said Shiro.

Grimmjow was shocked and smirked. "Then we gotta get your brother to snap the fuck out of it." said Grimmjow. "Exactly, we need ta show Ichi that Gin is the right one, not that prick." said Shiro. "True, plus we ARE going to the concert, maybe we can leave the two alone for it, spark something so Ichigo realizes he actually loves Gin." said Grimmjow. "Yep, he's close to realizing it, now we need to push it." said Shiro.

They high-fived and ran out of the apartment. They had some meddling to do.

**~ BLEACH**

The orange haired man moved a bit, pressing more into Gin's side. "Sorry if it's uncomfortable." said Ichigo. "Nya, I don't mind, Ichi-berry." said Gin. The car they were in was small and a bit cramped, probably because the car was full of crap. Ichigo looked up to see Shiro and Grimmjow had a look.

"Something wrong?" asked Ichigo. "Nope, by the way, it'll be really late so we're gonna stay at a motel tonight, you guys wouldn't mind bunking together, would ya?" asked Shiro. "Nope, not at all." said Gin. Ichigo agreed and Grimmjow's smirk grew. The plan was set.

After an hour drive, the group made it to the concert hall. Ichigo looked around, the place looked cool. They passed in their tickets and went inside. "So when does tha show start?" asked Gin. "In ten minutes, so let's...hey, where's Shiro and Grimm?" asked Ichigo.

Gin looked to see that the other two were in fact gone. "Must of gone ta explore, we'll see em at the stage area." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and walked beside Gin.

Meanwhile, peeking behind a wall was Shiro and Grimmjow. "Fuck ya it worked, they together and alone." laughed Grimmjow. "Shut up, we gotta tail em so they get together, now, stay quiet and hidden." whispered Shiro. The teal haired man nodded and they followed the couple.

Back with the couple, Gin was actually happy he was alone with Ichigo. The orange haired man felt the same, but still denied it. "**ATTENTION ALL CONCERT GOERS, PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE AREA, THE CONCERT IS STARTING IN THREE MINUTES!**" yelled the person on the mic. "Let's go, we'll find ya brother and his friend there." said Gin. "Alright, I wonder why they took off though." said Ichigo.

Gin shrugged as they came to the area. The band came on and the whole room burst into cheers. They gave a quick introduction before jumping into the music with the crowd dancing along.

_**No time for goodbye he said as he faded away**_

_**Don't put your life in someone's hands**_

_**They're bound to steal it away**_

_**Don't hide your mistakes**_

_**'Cause they'll find you, burn you, then he said**_

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Hold on for your life**_

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Hold on for your life**_

_**This is my last time she said**_

_**As she faded away**_

_**It's hard to imagine**_

_**But one day you'll end up like me**_

_**Then she said**_

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Oh, run for your life**_

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Oh, run for your life**_

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Oh, run for your life**_

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Oh, run for your life**_

_**If I stay, it won't be long**_

_**Till I'm burning on the inside**_

_**If I go, I can only hope**_

_**That I make it to the other side**_

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Oh, run your life**_

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Run for**_

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**Oh, run for your life**_

_**If you want to get out alive**_

_**for**_

_**If I stay, it won't be long**_

_**Till I'm burning on the inside**_

_**If I go, I can only hope**_

_**That I make it to the other side**_

_**If I stay, it won't be long**_

_**Till I'm burning on the inside**_

_**If I go, and if I go**_

_**Burning on the inside**_

_**Burning on the inside**_

_**Burning on the inside**_

The song ended and everyone cheered but Gin was distracted. During the song, like everyone, Ichigo had danced along as well. It mesmerized the older man, Ichigo was a beautiful dancer.

Ichigo couldn't help but dance, he hated how he would get so into the music he'd dance with it, he found it embarassing. 'Hopefully Gin didn't notice.' thought Ichigo. His thoughts were intreupted when the band played the next song.

_**This world will never be what I expected**_

_**And if I don't belong who would have guessed it**_

_**I will not leave alone everything that I own**_

_**To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late**_

_**Even if I say it'll be alright**_

_**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**_

_**Now and again we try to just stay alive**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

_**No one will ever see this side reflected**_

_**And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it?**_

_**And I have left alone everything that I own**_

_**To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late**_

_**Even if I say it'll be alright**_

_**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**_

_**Now and again we try to just stay alive**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

_**The world we knew won't come back**_

_**The time we've lost can't get back**_

_**The life we had won't be ours again**_

_**This world will never be what I expected**_

_**And if I don't belong**_

_**Even if I say it'll be alright**_

_**Still I hear you say you want to end your life**_

_**Now and again we try to just stay alive**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late**_

_**It's never too late**_

_**It's not too late, it's never too late**_

Ichigo was still dancing a bit to the ending of the beat when arms wrapped around his waist. He blushed as he felt Gin's hot breath on his neck. "Ya a great dancer Ichi, how 'bout we dance together?" asked Gin, huskily. "Uh su-sure." said Ichigo. Gin was happy and pulled him closer.

Three Days Grace played two more songs, followed by an encore before they ended the show. During the rest of the concert, Ichigo had danced with Gin and found it fun. "That was awesome, but now we need to find my brother and Grimmjow." said Ichigo. "Or, we could go back ta the motel room." said Gin. Ichigo looked at him to stare into beautiful sky-blue eyes.

"I'm feelin a bit...hot~" purred Gin. The younger man blushed as he was pulled closer to Gin where his neck was kissed and licked. He wasn't kidding, hell, even Ichigo was starting to feel the heat. "Le-let's go back then." moaned Ichigo. Gin was pleased and lead Ichigo out of the concert hall.

Grimmjow and Shiro had gotten to the stage area and were still talking about it. "It was so...oh shit." cursed Shiro. "What is it?" asked Grimmjow. "While we were distracted, Ichigo and Gin vanished." said Shiro. "Fuck, come on, let's look for them." said Grimmjow. The two ran off, trying to find their missing targets.

_**A/N: Wow, something is gonna happen in the next chapter. Stay tuned and plz review.**_

_***The songs were 'Getting out alive' and 'Never too late'.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo was moaning sweetly as Gin throughly explored his mouth. They were back at the motel, making out on one of the beds. They broke apart and Gin's hands slide under his shirt. Letting out a pant, Ichigo helped get his shirt off. Gin removed his and the younger man slide his hand onto the toned chest.

"Ya like?" asked Gin. "Y-yes." said Ichigo. The older man chuckled and kissed his berry again. His fingers ran over warm flesh, getting excited shutters. "Nah, Gin, I want you." panted Ichigo.

This sent a shiver down Gin's spine and he smiled. "If tha's what ya want, Ichi-berry." purred Gin. He slipped his hand into the orange haired man's pants and pulled them down. Ichigo hitched his breath as Gin fondled him a bit through his boxers. "N-no teasing." groaned Ichigo.

"Can't help it, I wanna play with ya before we have sex." purred Gin. Ichigo shivered and Gin removed his boxers and lightly grabbed the man's member. "Hm, ya been hidin this from meh, Berry-chan?" asked Gin. Ichigo let out a gasp as Gin took it in his mouth and gave a hard suck. "Oh shit Gin." moaned Ichigo.

Gin chuckled, vibrating down the younger man's length. Ichigo let out a whine when Gin pulled back. "Nah don't worry, Ichi, ya will enjoy this." said Gin. He looked around fast and found some hand lotion and started using it on three of his fingers. The younger man only stared till his head went back and he cried out.

Gin had slipped in one finger and was gently moving the other two inside. "Sorry if it hurts, Ichi." said Gin. "I-it doesn't, just, ah, feels weird." panted Ichigo. The older man was glad and he moved his fingers in search of a certain spot. He pressed down and Ichigo cried out in pleasure.

"Oh good I found ya prostate." said Gin. Ichigo huffed but then his head went even more back as Gin dug his fingers into his sweet spot. Gin then pulled them out slightly before jabbing them back in repeating this same pace, pressing even harder into the nerves each time. The orange haired man moaned and cried out, he hadn't felt anything so good before. "G-Gin wha-WAH!" cried Ichigo in pleasure.

"Well before I actually fuck ya, I thought I'd finger fuck ya first." said Gin. Ichigo never got to answer as his prostate was jabbed again. This continued for a few minutes before Ichigo let out a small cry and came. He panted hard and Gin removed his fingers. "Now, let's have some real fun." said Gin.

Ichigo looked at him before gasping as Gin took him in his mouth again. He moaned and was hard once again. "Hm, only a few sucks and ya already hard, my, my, I seem ta have quite the effect on ya, Ichi." chuckled Gin. "Sh-shut up and just fuck me already." panted Ichigo. The older man happily nodded and slicked his member up.

Guidling it to Ichigo's entrance, he thrusted in. Ichigo gasped as it hit his sweet spot head on, filling him with pleasure. Gin was gasping, his berry was so hot and tight around him. He pulled out and thrusted back in, hitting his lover's prostate with much force. "Gah, oh shit, Gin." cried out Ichigo.

The older man only continued to thrust in fast and hard, moaning a bit as he felt the muscles around his length heating up more. "Gin, har-der." moaned Ichigo. "I'll make ya scream." said Gin. He gripped Ichigo's hips and lifted them up nearly bending him in half and sped up. "Ah, ah, oh god, so good." moaned Ichigo.

Gin only grinded his teeth, the muscles were tightening a bit around him. He pushed that feeling down and focused more on his lover. "Oh, Gin, cl-close." gasped Ichigo. "Ya not tha only one." panted Gin. He sped up, pounding into Ichigo even harder than before.

"Ah, Gin, yo-your gonna make me cum again." gasped Ichigo. "I know." said Gin. He thrusted into Ichigo for another good five minutes before they both reached their climaxs at the same time. Gasping, Gin pulled out and laid on the bed and looked at the berry. "Ya like it?' asked Gin breathless.

"Y-ya, way, way better than Renji." panted Ichigo. Gin chuckled and kissed the sleepy man. "Gin...I love you." said Ichigo. Gin's eyes were wide but the younger man's eyes were now closed. "Did he really mean it or was he just too tired to notice? The silver haired man only smiled and kissed his forehead. "I loe ya too Ichi, loved ya since I first laid eyes on ya." whispered Gin.

**~ BLEACH**

Light shined in Ichigo's eyes and he woke up. He was in the motel bed, naked nder the covers. He yawned and lifted his head up a bit to see he was sleeping on Gin's pale toned chest. He smiled and curled more into Gin's warm body. He still couldn't believe they made love last night.

Normally, he would freak out since he's with Renji, but, he didn't care. He looked at Gin and ran his hand through the silver hair to stroke his cheek. 'Gin and Shiro were right I don't love Renji, I was only lying to myself.' thought Ichigo. He withdrew his hand and nuzzled Gin's chest. How dense could he be to date that pineapple head for four years?!

There was movement and an arm went around Ichigo and he looked to see Gin looking at him with sky blue eyes. "Mornin, Ichi, sleep well?' asked Gin. "Ya I did." said Ichigo. The older man shifted so he was sitting up a bit. "Ya okay, ya usually freak out since ya with Renji." said Gin.

Ichigo shook his head and smiled. "You and Shiro were right, I was just lying to myself." said Ichigo. Gin smiled and stroked his face. "Ya?" asked Gin. "Ya, I don't love Renji because..." started Ichigo.

He moved up so he was near Gin's face and smiled. "...because I love you." said Ichigo. With that, Ichigo kissed Gin happily.

_**A/N: Whoo! Ichigo has finally realized he loves Gin. Now what will happen with Renji? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**~ BLEACH**

Shiro was laughing with Grimmjow as they drove home. "'Bout damn time ya find someone better." said Shiro. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he leaned more into Gin, holding his hand. "Shut up, Shiro." said Ichigo. "Nah, Ichi, he's just happy for us." said Gin.

Grimmjow finally stopped laughing to sigh. "But Ichigo, you and Renji are still dating so you actually cheated on him when you slept with Gin." said Grimmjow. "I know, which is why I sent him a text to meet me in the park." said Ichigo. "Ya finally ending things with that ass?" asked Shiro. "Ya, I should of ended it a long time ago." said Ichigo.

"Ichi, it wasn't ya fault ya slept with ma, I was tha one who dragged ya into it." said Gin. "Ya, but I don't regret it." said Ichigo. The silver haired man ran a hand through his lover's locks happily. "So, ya want me and Grimm to go with you?" asked Shiro. "No, I can handle Renji myself." said Ichigo.

"You sure, you have no idea as to what might happen." said Grimmjow. "I'll be fine." said Ichigo. They stopped the chat there but Gin eyed Ichigo a bit. He was a bit worried now.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo looked around the park, trying to find Renji. He soon spotted him sitting at a park bench. He walked over and the red head saw him and leaped up. "The hell?" asked Renji. Ichigo was confused till the red head crossed his arms.

"Toshiro said you had an extra ticket to see Three Days Grace, I would of liked to go." said Renji. "I didn't invite you because you were being an ass." said Ichigo. Renji sighed and looked at him. "So, who went with you guys?" asked Renji. "A friend named Gin." said Ichigo.

"Wha- who the hell is Gin?!" demanded Renji. Ichigo then came clean and told Renji everything from their meeting all the way to when he slept with him. "You fuckin cheated on me!" yelled Renji. "I didn't mean to, but then, I realized that I was lying to myself, sorry Renji but, I don't love you, at least not anymore." said Ichigo sadly. "Uh, no way, you totally love me Ichi, you were only confused since we weren't able to go on another date." said Renji.

This made the orange haired man confused, was Renji panicing? "Ichigo, you have always loved me, you don't want to end something great, right, it'd make us sad." said Renji. Hearing that made Ichigo's eyes widened. Renji said the same thing everytime he started to doubt their relationship a bit. "Wait a second, you KNEW I was lying to myself, you knew I wasn't in love with you!" spat Ichigo. Renji paniced but sighed.

"Yes, okay, yes I did, but I wasn't going to let it end." said Renji. "So, to keep yourself happy, you'd let me continue to believe I loved you and stay miserable the rest of my life?!" demanded Ichigo. "You were miserable when you believed the lie dammit, this is all Shiro's fault!" spat Renji. Ichigo froze, how was it his twin's fault. "If that asshole never threatened me to bring you along, this would of never happened." ranted Renji.

This pissed the orange haired man off. "Don't call my brother that you prick, and why are you blaming him for wanting me to go to the club?" asked Ichigo. "He knew, your brother knew I was tricking you into lying to yourself which was why he hated me, he thought up the idea to come along to try and see if he could force you to snap out of it, the jackass." said Renji. "He's not a jackass he was looking out for me, something YOU never did." said Ichigo. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" asked Renji.

"Whenever I needed help, you just stood by and watched, when I was in a fight, you only watched, you never helped me when I need you." said Ichigo. "Who cares, you shouldn't of gone to 'Los noches', that way, you wouldn't of stopped believing the lie." said Renji. Ichigo had it, he punched Renji in the face. "You really are a fucking prick, Renji, we're over." snapped Ichigo. He started to leave but Renji seized his arm.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" asked Renji. "I'm leaving, Shiro and Gin are waiting." said Ichigo. Renji had it, hearing the name of the one who Ichigo fell for pissed him off. "Your not going anyway we're still together." spat Renji. Ichigo struggled in his grip.

"Let go, Renji!" yelled Ichigo. The red head only pushed him to the ground and pressed his knee into Ichigo's chest pinning him to the ground. "Just wait, you'll see you are still in love with me." said Renji. Ichigo struggled more when lips caught his. 'No, kami no, get him off!' thought Ichigo.

Renji's hand then traveled down and the orange haired man broke the kiss. "Get off me!" yelled Ichigo. Just as he yelled this, Renji was thrown back and the man got up. To his shock, he saw Gin standing in front off him now. "Stay tha fuck away from him, ya damn rapist!" snarled Gin.

Renji got up and glared. "So your Gin, you damn asshole, you ruined our relationship." said Renji. "Nah, I didn't, ya were takin advantage of Ichi and forcin him ta believe in somethin ya cooked up, ya dumb fuck." said Gin. The red head ran at him but Gin side-stepped out of the way. He then brought up his elbow and jabbed it into his back.

Renji gasped in pain before falling, hitting the ground unable to move. Ichigo was shocked, it took him a good few hits to take down Renji, Gin did it in one hit and without breaking a sweat. The silver haired man then came over to his lover and held out his hand. "Are ya okay, Ichigo?" asked Gin. "Ya, thanks Gin." said Ichigo.

He was hauled up and Gin rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, I know ya said ya would do this alone, but I got worried." said Gin. Ichigo only wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and hugged him. "I don't care, I glad you came." said Ichigo. Gin smiled and kissed Ichigo's neck.

"Let's go Shiro is waitin for us." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and held Gin's hand as they walked away. His timw with Renji was now over, and he couldn't be happier.

_**A/N: There u have it. Only one more chapter to go. Renji was a prick, he always was. Hope u liked it. Plz review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**~ BLEACH**

A yawn escapes Ichigo as he wakes up. He was in a cozy bed laying on a warm, toned chest. He smiled and looked up intro Gin's sleeping face. It has now been two months since the harsh break-up with Renji and since he and Gin officaly got together. Shiro was also happy for the orange haired man, hell he and his lover have become great friends.

Ichigo sighed and uncurled himself from Gin's body. They had gone on a date last night and since it was so late, he spent the night in Gin's apartment. He found the light blue sleeping yukuna and slipped it on before leaving the room. He jacket was still on the couch so he dug out his cell. There was a new text message.

_Goin 2 Los Noches with Grimm and Chad 2nite. u and foxy comin along?_

_-Shiro_

This made the man smile, he hasn't been back to that club since the night he and Gin met. Plus, he had no work tonight. Arms went around his waist and he felt warm lips. "Why did ys leave?" asked Gin, nibbling his neck lightly. "Hm wanted to check my cell, are you free tonight?" asked Ichigo.

The silver haired man was then given the cell to look at. "Oh, Los Noches, ya, I'm up for it." said Gin. Ichigo seent a quick text to Shiro when Gin started leading his away from the living room. "Come on, Ichi-berry, let's go take a bath, nya." said Gin. "It's not just a bath with you, we taking a normal one or are we just going to end up fucking in the tub again?" asked Ichigo.

"Don't know, we'll let the mood decide." chuckled Gin. Ichigo rolled his eyes but happily kissed his lover.

**~ BLEACH**

Gin pulled over as they got to the club. Ichigo stepped out of the car with the silver haired man's eyes on his. He was wearing jeans and a black button up shirt with the top two buttons undone. 'He's too cute for his own good.' thought Gin. He stepped out and fixed his own outfit. He wore a light blue button shirt and darker jeans.

They went inside and spotted the three at a table. Shiro was sighing as Grimmjow and Chad chugged beer. "Another drinking contest?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, they never learn." said Shiro. Gin chuckled and Ichigo sat at a booth behind his brother.

"I'm gonna get a drink, want anythin?" asked Gin. "Red death, please." said Ichigo. The older man nodded and headed off to the bar. "Nah, the two of ya seem very happy, more so then when ya were with that prick." said Shiro. "I know, please don't remind me of Renji." said Ichigo.

Shiro nodded but then sighed. "Sorry, but ya will be reminded." said Shiro. The man was confused till he saw Renji enter with Rukia, Hisagi, and Toshiro. They saw their group and went into another room but Renji's three friends eyed Ichigo. "He may have told em somethin bad about ya." said Shiro.

"Let him, I don't give a damn." said Ichigo. His twin was proud of his little brother. "Nah shit, I gotta get Chad and Grimm, they ran off." said Shiro. "Have fun." mocked Ichigo. His brother swatted his head and left.

He smirked when a red death was put infront of him. "Ya gonna slid over?" asked Gin. The younger man nodded and gave Gin some room to sit down. "You got a martini?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, wanna taste?" asked Shiro.

Ichigo nodded and took a small sip. It tasted really strong. "It's strong, but good, wanna try a sip of mine?" asked Ichigo. "Wouldn't be far if I didn't." chuckled Gin. He took a sip and gave it back.

"I like it, tastes good." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and drank some as Gin's hand went to his waist, rubbing circles soothingly into his skin. Ichigo leaned against him, lacing their fingers together. "By tha way, I saw tha ass come in." said Gin. "Just ignore him." said Ichigo.

Gin nodded, happy his lover has moved on. "How are things, Ichigo?" asked a voice. The couple looked to see a girl with raven black hair, violet eyes, and she wore a yellow dress. "Rukia, what are you doing over here?" asked Ichigo. "I came to see you, I know what Renji said about you is wrong." said Rukia.

"What's he sayin 'bout Ichi?" asked Gin. "He told us Ichigo cheated on him with five different guys, calling him a man-whore, and that he found out and broke up with him, also that Ichigo cried for him not to end it." said Rukia. Both were silent and Ichigo was pissed. "That bastard." said Ichigo. "I know that he's wrong about you Ichigo." said Rukia.

"Thanks, but I did cheat on him by sleeping with Gin, but the next day I told him and ended our relationship he responded by trying to force himself onto me." said Ichigo. "Yep, till I kicked his ass." said Gin. "I knew he was talking bullshit, so, I'm not going to be around him for a long time." said Rukia. "Wait, Rukia, how did you know he was lying?" asked Ichigo. "I know Renji as much as I know you." said Rukia.

"That's nice, but tha other two believed him, I'm guessing?" asked Gin. "Toshiro and Hisagi believe him since they don't really know Ichigo." said Rukia. "Bunch of pricks." said Ichigo. Rukia agreed and shifted a bit. "Is it okay if I sit down?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo looked to Gin who smiled. "Sure, we got room." said Gin. The short girl smiled and joined them. She then asked questions on how they met and when they started falling for eachother. Ichigo and Gin happily answered the questions.

Suddenly, there was yelling and the three saw Shiro trying to break up Grimmjow and Chad. "I'll go help em, ya two continue ta chat." said Gin. He left and Rukia looked at Ichigo. "I'm going to be honest, he kinda creeps me out." said Rukia. "Gin, how?" asked Ichigo.

"The way his eyes are always close and he never stops smiling." said Rukia. "That's why he creeps you out?" asked Ichigo. "Ya, but other than that, he's seems like a good guy, so I'm glad you found someone who will truly love you." said Rukia. This made the man think for a second. "Rukia, did you know-" started Ichigo.

"That Renji was fooling you into think you loved him so you wouldn't break up with him, yes I did, he told me not to interfer but I wish I did." said Rukia. "It's not your fault, even if you tried, I wouldn't of believed you, it wasn't till I met Gin that I started coming to my scences." said Ichigo. Rukia smiled, happy for her friend. Gin soon rejoined them with Shiro, Chad, and a slightly sober Grimmjow. They all chatted, having a good time.

Gin laced his fingers with Ichigo's hand and the man leaned into him more. The silver haired man was pleased, he finally found his soulmate.

_**~ FIN**_

_**A/N: Well, this is the end. I hope u enjoyed it. I actually have a small thought on a sequel to it but I don't know if I should put it up. So I'll let you readers decide. Do you want me to wright a sequel, or are you fine with it ending here. Plz review 2 let me know. Thx u.**_


End file.
